


His Silver Eyes

by Alexander_Wesker



Series: An improbable couple and the dark ghost lurking behind them [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's (Books)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Carlton is rightfully angry with his father, Clay is far too worried, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Michael has William's eyes, Michael is in the bookverse, Post-Canon, Sequel, William's presence is like a ghost ruining his son life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: Carlton couldn't believe that his father could be so blinded by his hatred for William Afton to not see that Michael wasn't at all like him.[Direct sequel of 'Unsolved Mistery' precedent entry of this series]





	His Silver Eyes

Carlton was angry, no more than that he was furious and rightfully so. _He couldn't believe his father! How could he barge and arrest Michael just for a suspicion?_  
_How could he even suspect Michael?!_

  
He couldn't believe that his father really thought Michael able to commit such an atrocity. All those hate-filled words he shot against him, just to anger Michael, just to bring out the likeness that Michael shared with the murderer, that was his father.

  
Carlton couldn't believe that his father could ever be so _cruel_.

  
"It's alright, dear" Michael reassured him again, but Carlton couldn't let this go.

" _But it isn't though_ " he answered "He arrested you and he was just futely cruel"

Michael looked at him, his soft silver eyes, were emptier than usual but still... warm "He thought me as a suspect, he was only doing his job, no hard feelings really"

"He _wasn't_ " Carlton said, his voice sharp and so, so angry "I've seen him interrogate other suspects, that wasn't just his _bad cop facade_ , he was being intentionally cruel. He intended everything he said... and I can't _believe_ him! _How could he do this to you?_ "

"Well, either way, did he meant it or not, it doesn't matter. It's all cleared now, and regardless I'm used to being looked down that way." Michael said, defeated not even looking at him.

"You _shouldn't._ You shouldn't being judged for what that monster did" Carlton felt like this was the one hundred time he said this, that he had to talk Michael out of this hopeless haze he sometimes fell into. Michael didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Carlton knew him well enough to feel the contempt and the bitterness that he was feeling, he knew him well enough to know that no matter what he did, or said, he couldn't really convince Michael that the other habitants of Hurricane hadn't any right to judge him. "And my father should have known better than accuse you like that, _you are not like him_ , I know that"

" _Do you?_ "

  
And hearing how desolate and how much self-doubt there was in Michael words made Carlton's heart ache. Because he knew, he really knew how good of a person Michael truly was. After all Carlton had a first hand impression of how William Afton was and he could say without a doubt that Michael wasn't like him, he wasn't, no matter what others, or Michael himself believed.

* * *

Clay waited, and _waited_ , night came and he still waited for his son to come back home. Worry weighting his chest and coiling around his heart.

  
_He waited and waited._

  
Because he couldn't go at the the Afton's house, and see for himself if his son was well, not without it seeming like a persecution against the last Afton alive, expecially after the fact that he arrested him basing his suspition only on the fact that the part found on the crime scene was from Afton Robotics LLC and his instinct that said to him that it was Michael's... no, William's - _because the bastard was reborn of course, how could someone so evil die afterall_ \- fault.

  
Clay's worry grew as time passed, all he could think was his son in the hands of the bastard that already tried to kill him so many times, and Carlton, _his dear son, so pure of heart_ to not even realize that Michael wasn't even real but just a creation of that monster, a mask that he was using to gain his trust and love.

  
Clay waited all night long but _Carlton never came back home_.

* * *

  
"Carlton, dear, you should go back home or at least call you father, he must be worried sick by now" Michael said, soft and caring, while passing him a cup of coffee, much sweeter than how Michael usually had it - three sugars and a tad bit of milk, Carlton couldn't really drink his coffee pure without getting a rush from the caffeine -

  
"So? Let him worry,"Carlton took a sip from his coffee "it's not like I'm in any _real_ danger now. It's all in his head" he added, anger still tinged his words. It would take a while before he could forgive his father for what he did.

  
Michael chuckled, softly, stopping after just a moment, his eyes on Carlton, worried, but the other didn't seem to mind it that much. "You're right, Carlton, you know you are. But really, I wouldn't want to have him bash down my door again. It's a miracle he didn't break the lock, let's not tempt luck again, yes?" he said, lightly.

  
He seemed relaxed which was a good change respect how he felt yesterday. Carlton was glad he was able to help him fight off his nightmares and those dark thoughts that swam in his mind.

"Well if he did you could _sue_ him" Carlton offered, looking up from his cup to meet his eyes.

Michael didn't smile but he seemed amused by the suggestion "I could, but probably he would win"

"How so?"

"You _know_ how"

"I don't think that the sistem is _so_ corrupted" Carlton said

"Corrupted? No. Holding serious resentment against me? Yup and a lot, too" Michael explained, his voice was still light, his words not so much. Carlton didn't answered back, looking down on his cup still half filled with warm coffee.

Michael put down his own cup on the counter of the kitchen and walked towards his boyfriend "Hey, I didn't mean to put you down" he said softly, apologizing.

Carlton looked up "It's not you, Mike. Don't worry" he said reassuringly, smiling even if that smile disappeared soon after "This whole damned town it's the problem"

"I'll show them that I'm not like... _him_ " Michael said after a moment of silence, determination shining in his eyes.

" _And I'll be by your side_ "

And for the first time since that time at the diner, Michael smiled, not cruelly as that time, no, this time he looked truly content. And Carlton smiled back, warmth blossoming in his chest. Michael's smile was so _beautiful_. For the first time in a long time, Carlton's instincts - _those that screamed at him everytime Michael did something even remotely similar to William_ \- hushed.

  
_Everything was going well_.

  
.

  
.

  
_Only that it wasn't_.

Carlton took sometime to convince Michael that ' _yes, Clay deserved to be left in dark, to worry a bit_ ' for how badly he treated Michael during his interrogation.  
Michael knew he shouldn't have let himself be convinced. But Carlton knew well how to play him so that he would agree with him. And that brought them to the situation they were in now.

Carlton was in his workshop, since he insisted in helping him, luckly or he would probably be yelling at his father right now. And Michael was here all alone barely outside his own house being stared down by a man that was looking at him like he was the Devil himself.

"Where is my son?" asked, no, demanded Clay Burke. Eyes filled with worry and anger all mixed up in a dangerous brew.

And Michael had always known that one day his truthfulness would have got him in trouble, but he didn't think at all about how eerie his answer could seem when he answered: "In my workshop"

Clay's eyes widened, and he looked so utterly broken by his simple words.

And Michael simply didn't know why. _How could he know what was going through the man's head?_

Clay felt crushed by the weight of his guilt, he knew that the Afton was dangerous and yet he allowed him to leave with Carlton and now...

  
_That bastard!_

  
Clay looked at the reborn monster who was calm and collected as if he hadn't just confessed that he had hurt, maybe killed, Carlton. Clay saw red, but before he could swing a hit he found himself blocked by the now younger, stronger, healthier version of the Afton Clay saw die.

_William_ \- cause that's who he was, there was no Michael, never was - held him, crossing and slightly twisting his arms by his wrists.

"I may be _good_ , but I'm not gonna stay put and let _you_ hit me" he hissed

"Good?" Clay repeated incredously "You don't even know what that word means! _You are nothing more than a monster!_ "

William thightened his grip, Clay yelped at the sudden jolt of pain. "I'm _not_ a monster, Clay" he growled

"You are! What kind of man hurts the person they love?!" Clay tried to free himself from the Afton grip failing. He wasn't as strong as he once was, and William was _young_ again... much stronger than the last time he saw him. "But why am I even surprised? You did it once, hurt the man you loved until he had nothing to live for! And you did it again, _you took away my son!_ "

William released him suddenly and when Clay looked up to his face, there was no smug grin no evilness in his eyes. He truly looked so, so young and so, so shocked.  
"You think _I'd ever hurt_ Carlton?" he asked, his voice low and _young_ and _hurt_ , so unlike the monster that Clay remembered. "I would never, _ever_ hurt him. Consciously or not. He is... my _everything._ " he said "He is the only one I've ever loved. The only one that has ever loved... _me_ , why would I hurt him? Why would I _permit_ any harm to come to him?" William said, his silver eyes shiny with tears not shed.

  
"Michael?"

  
Clay's gaze immediately fell on his son, who was alive and well. And he noticed that William gaze did the same.

  
"Michael! Are you alright?" Carlton didn't even spare a glance to him, immediately going by the Afton side. Allowing that monster to hug him again, murmuring promises. ' _I'll never let anyone hurt you, I'll never, ever hurt you_ ' . His silver eyes closed as he tried to hold back the tears.

  
"I know, Michael" Carlton answered, soft whispering reassurance and sweet words to the reborn man.

  
Clay felt uneasy in seeing his son so close to that murderer, and he felt, too, as he was intruding in something he had not to see. When the Afton calmed down enough, the two parted, and Carlton finally looked at him. Fury glittering in his eyes.

  
"What the _hell_ did you say to him?!"

"I... I was worried..." he said instead not used to have his son fury directed against him, leaving him shocked and stunned.

  
"You're always _worried_ , you are alway paranoic about something, the animatronics, Charlie and now _Michael_. Would you ever accept that I can make my choices, _dad_?!" Carlton took a breath, as if to calm himself a bit, William took his hand in his, as if he was supporting him - _of course he was, incouraging Carlton to isolate himself_ \- "Why are you being so cruel? Michael hasn't done _anything_ against you! And you still treat him as if... as if you _hate_ him, why?!" Clay was going to answer but Carlton didn't allow him to "I don't care about you excuses, I don't anymore. I've had enough of you trying to ruin the only important _relationship_ I'd ever had."

"I'm only trying to _protect_ you" Clay managed to say, trying to soothe his son's anger but his words seemed only to fuel that fire even more.

"Protect me from what? From _Michael_?"

And this was when Clay realized that that monster grip on his son was too strong. _He couldn't help, or save Carlton until he saw the truth_.

  
While he was leaving, Clay could've sworn that he saw that reborn monster smile, his silver eyes cold and _dead_ and...

  
_Victorious_.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any confusion, Michael is called William in the last bit of the chapter because Clay truly believe that he is William reborn.


End file.
